User talk:WillSWC
Hey WillSWC, I unprotected the main page of your project, since there never was any vandalism. We don't support protecting main pages, because of the vast community we have, and everyone interested can edit pages, even if the few local sysops aren't around. Datrio, Wikia's Community Team, 12:40, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Howdy, I'm fine editing for the time being, are you on irc at all, because I'd like to talk to you at one stage. :Please sign your comments using ~~~~. And i doubt it. I know Rogmi's been taking over for the Compedia work when I've been busy. Might want to msg him on IRC. He's almost always in the freeholders room. WillSWC 06:48, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Rules breach Ironically (in view of your declaration that no posts may be made that break any of the Combine rules), you were the one that created this page some time ago, which is an obvious breach of the anti-hacking rule (if we assume that conveying information is tantamount to hacking itself) and the golden rule (use features in the way they were intended). While I doubt this exploit still works (if, indeed, it ever did), the fact that you made the page at all is incriminating enough. 210.49.238.243 14:44, 19 August 2007 (UTC) : Edit: error with link. 210.49.238.243 14:45, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :: (referring to comment on my page) Welp, I'm satisfied, although I don't quite get why we need an archive of bugs (or why any dev would want a public archive showing off the number of bugs :P). 210.49.238.243 12:58, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Will, with regards to the new skin, it is impossible to read any information without first highlighting the selected text due to the background colour. Jim Blocks I don't see any reason to block a new user simply for asking a question. What was wrong with what Jarec posted on talk:Main Page? Angela (talk) 08:33, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Compedia skin doesn't work in Internet Explorer As another person noted... In Internet Explorer 7.0, you cannot read any Compedia information without first highlighting the selected text due to the background color. In other words, the new Compedia skin works for Mozilla Firefox, but not for Internet Explorer. This problem deters a large majority of individuals from browsing this wiki. -- 19:45, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Future of Compedia? I am sorry to learn that you were banned. If no one else wishes to continue Compedia, I would be interested in doing so. -- Kanos I'm also willing to take over management of the Compedia. I've been here since pretty much the beginning, and it'd be sad to see this place die. --Darkness 13:08, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :I've given you both sysop access. I'll still be poking around every now and then, just not watching is so much for spam attacks so if you need anything leave a message and I'll take care of it. WillSWC 20:08, 20 April 2008 (UTC)